


Self-Knowledge

by Ivorwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivorwen/pseuds/Ivorwen
Summary: The mind-reading magical objects of Hogwarts know the truth.  A protest in 100 words.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Self-Knowledge

"Niova, Alice!" McGonagall called. " _Albert_ , if you please," Al said as he jammed the Sorting Hat on his head. 

"Albert, hmm? So you are. Self-knowledge requires courage. Let's put you where it will be appreciated. GRYFFINDOR!" 

After the feast, they were led to the common room and given their room assignments. Al sighed, and started up to the girls' dorms. The staircase shrieked, flattened, and Al slid down its sudden slope amidst his new friends' laughter. The prefect went for help. 

"Never," said McGonagall, "has the staircase been mistaken. Very well, Mister Niova, I shall have your room assignment corrected." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion when she was twelve. Viktor Krum gave himself functioning gills- surely more complex than a vulva. So for the Gryffindor girls' dorms to be properly secure against boys, the staircase enchantment can't sort according to the technicalities of the body. Only the truth of the mind will do. And this would not be beyond the skill of Godric Gryffindor, who was one of the enchanters of the Sorting Hat, whether he had any idea that trans people existed or not. So there you have it-- a favorite boogeyman argument of transphobes, turned against them.


End file.
